Conventional electrical connectors typically include mating plug and receptacle components. Mating and unmating of the conventional plug and receptacle components is often difficult in tight spaces, such as in an airplane cabin, because such requires the use of two hands. Moreover, often times a user may not be able to view the components, thereby making it difficult to plug in and unplug the components.
Therefore, a need exists for an electrical connector assembly that can be easily mated and unmating, particularly in tight spaces and/or where the connector cannot be seen.